HP Next Generation and the Broken Time Turner!
by DarthFlores
Summary: Teddy and Victoire were looking after the Potter/Weasley clan in Grimmauld's Place, James, Fred, Dominique, and Alice were snooping around in Harry's office, James and Fred wind up breaking a time turner, sending them back to summer of 1995, before Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. Parings include Teddy/Victoire, James/O.C., Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione.
1. Chapter 1: Broken Time Turner

**Note I don't own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K. Rowling. Okay, so a lot of people keep doing these next generation time travel stories, so i decided to do my own, P.S. I will be using my own O.C. Alice Longbottom II for this story, this is also in no way related to the Evans Brother story, okay. Plus I'm ignoring cursed child okay.**

Chapter 1: broken time turner

 _August 13th, 2020_

Today was an occasion in which all the Weasley/Potter cousins were in one room, they were in Grimmauld's place, residence of the Potter family, currently the adults decided to have a night out on the town, so they left Teddy and Victoire in charge. James, being James, invited his girlfriend Alice Longbottom, oh boy was this painful. Normally they would be at the Burrow, but Arthur and Molly were to old to look after eleven kids, but Teddy and Victoire did have the energy for that. Both Victoire and Teddy were in the living room.

"Hey Teddy, is there any more pizza left?" asked Hugo Weasley

"Sure it's in the kitchen." said Teddy.

"Don't you think you had enough?" joked Victoire.

"I'm a growing boy." said Hugo. He then joined Louis, Lily, and Lucy in the kitchen.

James was in Harry's office with, Alice, Dominique, and Fred.

"Don't you think it's a little rude to be snooping around in uncle Harry's office?" asked Fred.

"You snoop around in uncle George's office." said Dominique.

"True." said Fred.

"Guys, look what I found." said Alice.

"What is it babe." said James.

"Don't call me Babe james, anyways look at this." said Alice holding out her hand. "Looks like a time turner."

"We should so put that back." said Fred.

"Nah let me just take look, and maybe show teddy." said James taking the time turner from Alice and walked out of the office.

"Wait he's not seriously gonna do that is he." asked Fred. "James come back here."

Albus and Rose were currently playing wizard's chess in the coffee table in the living room. Albus was losing badly. Both Molly and Roxanne were playing exploding snaps in a separate table. Neither one had a winning streak.

"Hey Teddy where do you think James and his group are?" asked Victoire.

"I don't know probably snooping in Harry's office- oh look there they are." said Teddy.

James then went up to Teddy and said "Hey Ted check what I got my hands on?" James then held out his hand which revealed a time turner.

"James, what the hell put that back, that's not yours." said Teddy.

"Make me, after all it's not like I'm gonna break it." James said smugly.

"Besides, Teddy you know that uncle Harry and the others destroyed the last of the time turners in the department of mysteries, this could just be a replica."said Dominique.

"I don't care, that's not your property guys." said Teddy. As sensing it Hugo, Lily, Louis, and Lucy came from the kitchen to investigate what's going on.

"Guys what's going on?" asked Lily.

"Nothing Lily, James was just putting back the time turner replica back in Harry's office." said Teddy. "Right James?"

"Yes Teddy, I'll put it back." said James.

"Why don't you give it to me James, your clumsy hands might break it." said Fred.

Fred then took the time turner only to trip on a lump in the rug and dropped the time turner. "Oops."

All of a sudden the room started spinning and they noticed that things were changing.

This was not good.

 **To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings

**Note I don't own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K. Rowling. Also the bold means future Molly just to help tell them apart.**

Chapter 2: Meetings

 _August 13th, 1995_

Harry was in the dinning room in Grimmauld's place eating dinner with the Weasleys, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, and the bad ass himself, Sirius Black, oh yeah. The trial went well, he got off scott free and was allowed to go back to Hogwarts, unfortunately Dumbledore ignored him as soon as the trial ended. He was currently pondering on what was going to happen this year.

"So Molly can you teach me the recipe to your-" Sirius was cut off by a thud in the ling room. "What was that?"

"I don't know?" said Remus. "Should we check it out"

"Yes we should." said Sirius.

Meanwhile in the living room, the Weasley/Potter clan had arrived just on time.

"Well that's got to be the third hardest landing I ever experienced." said Rose

"Easy for you to say." said Hugo underneath Lily "Lily get off."

"Sorry." said Lily.

"Hey has anyone seen my glasses." asked **Molly II.**

"You mean your broken glasses." said Louis handing them over to Molly.

"Oh man, father will kill me." said **Molly II**.

"Fred get off me." said Roxanne.

"Sorry Roxy." said Fred II

"Where are we guys?" asked Albus. He noticed that Grimmauld's place looked different, more creepy.

"I have no idea." said Teddy.

"Um, Ted look at the calendar." said Victoire.

Teddy then looked at the calendar, August 13th, 1995, it said then glared at James. "You idiots."

"Don't look at me Fred was the one who dropped it." James aid nervously.

"Yeah Alice was the one who found it." Fred II said in defense.

"Yeah but it was James idea to go snooping around Harry's office." said Alice.

"But Fred could've talked me out of it." James said to Fred.

"You're right James, I'm just as guilty as you guys, I'll never survive Azkaban they'll mock up the floor with me." said a scared Fred II.

"Relax guys, all we need to do is go find someone who can help." said Dominique.

"Oh, and how do you think that conversation will go Dom, hello we're your kids from the future, can you help us go back to our own time." said **Molly II**.

"Sure we can." said a man behind them, obviously being Sirius. "But first who are you kids?"

"Oh God, we are so dead." said Albus.

"Why don't you kids come with us to the kitchen please." said Remus.

The Potter/Weasley clan then followed Remus and Sirius, with Lucy clutching to **Molly** , Lucy was six years old though, it's only natural for her to be this scared of whats happening.

When they got their Sirius had told them to stay put.

"Molly, we have kids that claim to be, well I don't know what they are." said Sirius.

"Well bring them out then." said Molly.

Sirius then signaled the kids to come in, Teddy was like "Before we introduce our selves we'd like it if you guys could get Dumbledore, Moody, Kingsley, Snape, Bill, Charlie, and Percy. As they are essential to this."

"Just who are you guys?" questioned Arthur.

"Your grand kids from the future." said Rose.

This statement made everyone in the room drop their jaws.

"So how do we know you're telling the truth." said Arthur.

"Look at my driver's liscence, I haven't been born yet." said Teddy as he showed them his liscence.

"Quick someone Get me some owls." ordered Arthur.

Sirius, Harry, Ron, and Remus then gave Arthur their Owls and he started writing letters.

Just then Lucy saw a good look at her grandma Molly and said "Grandma" as she ran over to hug her. "Oh what happened, we were spinning around, then it got scary in here- and why do you look different."

"Lucy remember we're in the past" said Albus.

Lucy still refused to get off of Molly. Molly then looked at the others and Victoire said "Just let her hug you, she'll probably need that."

"Um hello there um-" said Molly.

"Lucy" said **Molly II.**

"Lucy, would you like a sandwich." said Molly.

Lucy then nodded her head and they both went off to the kitchen.

"So how's it like in the future?" asked Harry.

"Oh pretty good, lots of nice people and stuff but let's hold off on details until at least Dumbledore and Moody get here" said Teddy.

Teddy than took James, Fred, Dominique, and Alice to the hallway and whispered. "Alright listen here you idiots, since we are in the past, you are not allowed to tell anyone about the deaths during the war. Got it."

"Got it." they said in unison.

After Arthur was done he sent the owls off and told the others "I'm going over to the Burrow and use the emergency portkey to Romania to get Charlie. Fred, George behave your selves."

"We will." said Fred.

"It's like you don't trust us." said George.

Arthur then left.

Hermione who had been observing turned to Ron and said "Isn't it strange how just as Harry is attacked by dementors, your future family members show up."

"What's weirder is that those 2 kids with black hair look like Harry." said Ron.

"So, Teddy was it?" asked Fred.

"Yes" replied Teddy.

"How come we need that git Percy?" asked Fred

"Yeah what does he have to do with this." said George.

"Hey that's my Dad your talking about," said **Molly II** in defence of her father "He made a couple of mistakes but he comes back."

"Percy has kids, this is a shock." the twins said in unison.

 **Molly II** felt her temper rise but Victoire told her to keep calm.

"So tell me what's your name?" Ginny asked Lily.

"I'm Lily, Harry's daughter." said Lily.

"I have kids?" asked Harry.

"You have three dad, I'm James, this one here is Al." said James.

"Who's my future wife." asked Harry.

"Let's save all answers about us for later shall we." said Albus

"Okay, but just asking, is Voldemort dead in the future." asked Harry.

"Yeah, you killed him in your seventh year." said Albus.

"How wonderful only three years away." said Sirius

"Wait hold up, how come you said that your Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's grand kids, when Harry's not apart of the Weasleys" asked Hermione.

" Molly is like a mum to Harry, Hermione. He's basically family to them." said Teddy.

"Oh okay." said Hermione

Ginny had of course been listening in on this and was sad that Harry had picked someone else, 'I guess Harry would much rather have a girl prettier than his best friend's sister' Ginny thought to herself. The only good things though is Voldemort was gone for good and that Harry had a family to make him happy, and if he's happy, she'll be happy for him.

A minute later, the fire place lit up and out came Bill "Alright guys, why'd you call me away from work?" Bill then saw a bunch of kids sitting on the table and said "Who are they?"

"They claim to be Arthur and Molly's grand kid's from the future." said Tonks.

"Hold on." Bill then got a glass of water from the table drank it then spit it out "What?"

"We'll give you your answers as soon as professor Dumbledore and Auror Moody come here." said Victoire.

"So who are you then?" asked Bill.

"Your daughter." said Victoire.

Bill was about to say something when the the fireplace lit up again and out came Auror Kingsley. "So what brings me here?"

"These kids claim to be from the future." said Molly.

"Impossible. only way to time travel is by-" started kingsley

"A broken Time turner and trust us, we'll give you answers once Professor Dumbledor and Moody get here." said Teddy.

"Okay then." said Kingsley.

"So did you dye your hair blue kid ?" Remus asked Teddy

"Actually I'm a metamorphmagus" said Teddy.

"Are you my son?" Tonks asked excitedly.

"I'll answer that once Dumbledore-"

"I'm calling him as my son." said Tonks.

Teddy surpressed a grimace.

"You alright kid?" Remus asked Teddy.

"Yeah just a little overwhelmed that's all. And my name's teddy by the way." said Teddy.

After that Moody came barging in holding Percy by the shoulder "You better have a good reason for bringing me over here Alastor or else I'm reporting you to the minister." said Percy.

"Just sit down will you." Moody barked to Percy. "Alright where's Arthur?"

"He went to get Charlie, he'll be back soon. said Sirius.

"So what brings me here guys?" barked Moody.

"Future kids." said Remus.

"We'll explain once Dumbledore get's here." said Teddy.

Fred and George then went up to Percy and Fred said "So Percy, how does it feel to be back?"

"Mind your atitude." snapped Percy.

George was gonna mention about Percy's daughter, but thought it'd be much funnier if the introduction shocked him.

"Let's hold off on introducing you to uncle Percy okay **Molly**." Victoire whispered to **Molly**

"You'll need to control Lucy though" said **Molly II**

"I'll be right back." said Victoire. She then went to Lucy and came back a minute late and gave a thumbs up to **Molly**.

"Who are you" Percy asked **Molly II**.

"Just a relative Percy." said **Molly II**.

"Hm okay." said Percy then he went back to thinking bout politics.

Arthur then came back with Charlie "So I heard I got some kids, does that mean I get back with Tonks." asked Charlie.

"Lets wait until they answer." said Arthur.

Teddy than got uneasy it was already awkward around the both of them.

"Percy your here." said Arthur.

"Only under protest." snapped Percy.

"Glad Moody got you here, sorry but I didn't think you'd come if Owl'd you." said Arthur.

Soon professor Dumbledore came in with professor Snape "So what is it that you want my good men." said Dumbledore

"Sorry for the emergency order meeting professor, but well these kids claim to be from the future." said Sirius.

"Well I've heard weirder stories." said Dumbledore. "But I still need proof that your telling the truth so if the eldest of the time traveler will come here and let me preform legilimency on them that'd be most very kind."

Teddy then went over to Dumbledore as he preformed the spell. About two minutes later Dumbledore said "Okay they from the future."

The Weasley/Potter cousins than sighed in relief.

"So how about introductions." asked Dumbledore.

The rest of the kids looked at each other nervously, then Teddy stepped in and said "I'll go first."

 **Well that's it for this chapter, see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions

**Note I don't own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K. Rowling. Also the bold means future Molly just to help tell them apart.**

Chapter 3: Introductions.

 _"So how about introductions." asked Dumbledore._

 _The rest of the kids looked at each other nervously, then Teddy stepped in and said "I'll go first."_

"So anyways, my name is Teddy Remus Lupin," Teddy said, which made Remus', Dora's, and Sirius' jaw drop. "I'm 22 years old, born on April 20th 1998, I was in Hufflepuff, great house by the way, I was head boy, a chaser on the Quidditch team, but sadly I was never captain, I'm training to become an Auror and I'm the son of Remus and Nymphadora Lupin."

"I..I.. have a son!" exclaimed Remus "Are you a -"

"No I take after mum, but every full moon I get cranky, anyways, today me and Victoire were watching her cousins while the others were have a night on the town, but James, and his group stole a time turner, broke it and now we're here, so any questions." said Teddy.

"So when do me and Dora get married?" asked Remus.

"The summer before uncle Harry's seventh year, you named him my god father" said Teddy.

"Very responsible of you guys, thanks Moony." said Harry.

"Any time kiddo." said Remus.

Sirius, the bad ass he is, grabbed Remus and said "Moony, we're family, this is awesome."

"So Remus, when did you finally decide that you are lovable?" asked Dora Tonks.

"Um well, you know, right now." mumbled Remus "I kinda like you in a way."

"Oh my, well Remus I look forward to the wedding." said Tonks.

"Alright, people let's move on." barked Moody.

Victoire then stepped up and said "Hello, I'm Victoire Gabrielle Weasley, I'm 20 years old, born on May 2nd, 2000. I was in Ravenclaw, head girl, Quidditch announcer, now I'm training to be a Healer at St. Mungos. I'm also the daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley."

Molly was like "Wait what? You mean the french witch champion, just acting why?"

"Well Mum, she's working at Gringottes to practice her English, and we, well have a date." said Bill.

"Oh, well, I'm gonna deal with that as it comes." said Molly.

"So Victoire, is by any chance Fleur a good sister in law?" asked Ginny.

"You have no problem with her now a days." said Victoire. "Anyways, Dominique it's your turn."

"Hello I'm Dominique Ginevra Weasley, I'm 16 years old, born in December 2nd 2003, I'm in Gryffindor, Chaser on the Quidditch, I'm going to my 6th year at Hogwarts, and sister of Victoire and Louis, and member of the next Marauders." said Dominique.

"Yes the Marauders still live on." said Sirius.

"Indeed anyways, my best subject is Defence against the dark arts, worst is Herbology," said Dominique." Louis your up."

"Hi I'm Louis William Weasley,I'm 12 years old, born in June 3rd 2008, I'm in Hufflepuff, not on the team yet, going to my 2nd year and brother of these two girls." Louis said pointing to Victoire and Dominique.

"So tell me, are you any good at school."asked Bill.

"Yeah but not Ravenclaw material." said Louis. "So who's next?"

"Me, I'll go next" said **Molly II** ,"Hi, my name is Molly Audrey Weasley II," this made Mrs. Weasley squeal a little"I'm 15 years old, I'm in Ravenclaw, going to my fourth year, I have no interest in Quidditch-"

"What why?" asked George.

"Because I think Quidditch is dangerouse you know" said **Moll II** "Anyways I'm hoping to be prefect."

"Well that's good, being Prefect is the best thing to do at Hogwarts." said Percy.

"Thanks." said **Molly II**

"So, tell me who's your parents." asked Molly I

"Funny you should ask, my father is Percy Weasley." said **Molly II**

"Wait what, I have kids, in the future." said Percy.

"Isn't it funny how a woman can love a git like you." said Fred.

"Oh hush up Fred." said Mrs. Weasley (Fuck it I'm calling Molly that now, so no more bold for Molly II now)

"Yeah it was a long story but Percy comes around in the end so yeah." said Molly II "Lucy you're next."

"Hi my name is Lucy Weasley, I'm 6 years old and I haven't started Hogwarts yet but I'm sure I'll be in Gryffindor, but Molly forgot to mention mum." said Lucy.

"Well who is she darling." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Audrey Weasley." said Lucy, she then got out a picture of her and her mother and showed it to Percy.

"That's my wife." said Percy, Audrey, wasn't a model, but she definetly above average for a woman.

"Not bad Percy." Fred and George said in Unison.

"Wait hold up, how come Molly and Lucy are so apart in age." asked Dora.

"Lucy was an accident." said Moll II, she then turn to Percy "You and mum only planned on having me and stuff happens."

"Oh that sucks." said Dora.

"So who should go next now?" asked Dumbledore.

"Okay I'll go next." said Fred II "Hi my name is Fred Weasley II, but you can call me Freddy. I'm also the son of George and Angelina Weasley."

"You stole my Girlfriend." Fred said to George.

"Well, she must have seen who's the better looking twin." said George

"Guys shut up and let him go on." said Charlie.

"Anyways I'm 16, born in April 1st 2004." said Freddy.

"Oh my, that's gotta be a dashavoo." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Anyways, I'm in Gryffindor, going to my 6th year, a Beater on the team, and member of the next Marauders." said Freddy.

Sirius did another victory dance. Snape rolled his eyes.

"I'm also James partner in crime." said Freddy.

"You know it bro." said James.

"So next please." said Arthur.

"Alright I'll go" said Roxanne "Hi I'm Roxanne Angelina Weasley, I'm 14 years old, born in July 10th 2006, I'm in Gryffindor, not on the team, reserve chaser, going to my fourth year at Hogwarts."

"Wow isn't it weird how Angelina married George." Hermione whispered to Ron.

"Maybe She confused him for Fred by accident and George just decided to go with it." Ron joked making Hermione chuckling.

"Alright someone continue now." said Snape.

"Okay i'll go" said Rose. "I'm Rose Nymphadora Weasley, daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley."

"What!" said both Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah you two got together at the end of your seventh year, pretty good love story." said Rose.

"Oh how wonderful, now you'll be part of the family." said Mrs. Weasley.

"That's ten Galleons, Pay up Fred." said George.

"Damn it." said Fred. He then gave the Galleons to George

"Wait you guys bet on us." said Ron.

"Well yes , the tension between you two is really out there." said Ginny.

"I'd knew you guys would get together." said Harry. "Finally my OTP."

"Pay up Remus." said Sirius. Remus then gave the money to Sirius.

"Oh come on." Hermione and Ron said in unison.

"Thanks for naming your kid after me." said Dora.

"Alright let's go on" said Kingsley.

"Thanks, so I'm 15, born on February 9 2006, I'm in Gryffindor, reserve chaser, best subject is charms, worst subject is nothing because I'm to awesome." said Rose.

"Well, our daughter has your brains, 'Mione." said Ron.

"Okay my turn." said Hugo. "My name is Hugo Ronald Weasley, I'm 13 years old, born in July 15th, so go figure, great at Wizard's chess, thanks Dad,I'm in Gryffindor, going to my second year, I have an Owl to send letters to home, and my best subject is Transfigurations, least best is Potions."

"What a surprise." said Snape.

"But Transfiguration, Hermione you got your self some kid." said Dumbledore.

"Okay let's continue shall we." said Sirius.

"Okay my name is James," said James "James Sirius potter."

"Thanks Harry, for naming your kid after me." said Sirius

"No problem, your the closest thing I have to a father." said Harry.

"Wow, way to give appreciation to Hagrid, Harry." said Hermione.

"Oh, yeah I forgot." said Harry.

"Anyways, I'm 16 years old, born on March 9th 2004, I'm a Gryffindor, going to my sixth year, Chaser and captain on the team, I can conjure up a patronus and it's a Stag, my best subject is Defense against the dark arts and my least best is Herbology. I have a dog, he's a German Shepherd but I can't bring him to Hogwarts so he stay's with dad, and his name is Padfoot, Dad named him." said James

"Another tribute for your old man Harry, thank you so much." said Sirius.

"Your welcome." said James.

"I am also the leader of the next Marauders." said James.

"May Hogwarts be in contact before you leave it in ruble Potter." said Snape.

"Oh don't worry, the next Marauders aren't as much as trouble makers as before." said James. "Al your next."

"Hey my name name is Al Potter." said Albus

"Full name bro." said James.

"We all did it so do you too." said Dominique.

"Do I have to?" asked Albus.

"Yes." said Teddy.

"Fine my full name is Albus Severus Potter." said Albus.

"What, you named your kid after Severus, Harry." said Sirius.

"I really feel apreciated." said Remus.

"I know I shouldn't feel sad, but i do." said Arthur

"You really don't care about Hagrid do you." said Ron.

"Why did I name you after Snape." Harry said while glaring at Snape.

"You said he was the bravest man you ever knew, Dad." said Albus.

"I guess Hagrid is coward, Harry." said Hermione

"Well I think it's a good name." said Dumbledore.

"Yes I am very brave you know." said Snape with a smug look.

"Anyways I'm 14 years old, my birthday is in August 1st 2006," said Albus.

"Hey that's a week before mine." said Ginny.

"Yeah, anyways I'm in Slytherin," said Albus.

"Oh come on." Sirius, Remus, Fred, George, and Ron said in unison.

"Ignore them." said Kingsley.

"As I was saying, I'm in Slytherin, seeker on the team, thanks Dad, my Patronus is a Weasel, My best subject if Charm, my least best is sadly Herbology. Yay, and my while we're at it, my best friends are Rose, Yay, and Scorpius Malfoy."

"What?" Harry and Ron said in unison.

"Well, you and Draco are no longer enemies." said Albus.

"Okay, but still it's weird." said Harry

"Okay so I may be a little bit of a disappointment but atleast I'm a Seeker." said Albus.

"Hey, you are not a disappointment, remember that." said Harry.

"Okay let us move on." said Dumbledore.

"Okay I'm Lily Luna Potter." said Lily.

"Who's Luna?" asked Ron.

"You'll meet her his year and love her as a friend." said Lily.

"Anyways I'm in Gryffindor, I hope to atleast be a reserve chaser, I'm 12 years old, born in July 14th, just a day before Hugo, going to my second year, My patronus is a Dragon, that was a surprise to you Dad, but Hagrid cried. My best friend is Hugo, my best subject is Potions, and my worst is Defense against to Dark Art." said Lily

"First thing, it's good that your great at Potions, very good, but why do you look like Ms. Weasley?" asked Snape.

"Our mum is Ginny Weasley." said Lily.

"You... my sister... what." stammered Ron.

"Oh yeah, Mum and Dad get together in Dad's sixth year, very romantic." said James. The Weasley brothers then glared at Harry for a while.

Ginny was shocked but of course had a victory smile 'Screw you Cho Chang' she thought to herself. "So Harry how's it going?"

"Um... well... um..." stammered Harry.

"Okay I'm next." said Alice. "Okay my name is Alice Longbottom II,"

"Neville has a kid." said Ron.

"Yeah, best not go to much into it, but my mum is Hannah Abbott." said Alice

"I'm 16 years old, born in April 22nd 2004, I'm in Gryffindor, going in my sixth year, Chaser on the team, member of the next Marauders and James' girlfriend." said Alice

"So how did Neville react to that." asked Ron.

"He gave James detention." said Freddy.

"So you met all of us." said Teddy. "What do you think."

"Well you sure do sound like quite the team." said Dumbledore.

"Well we are very close." said James.

"Oh my god." said Lily

"What's wrong Lily." asked Albus.

"I just realised I have a two way mirror, Dad gave me, we can contact him." said Lily "Let's hope this works." Lily then Got out her mirror than proceeded to contact Future Harry.

 **Well that's it for this chapter, see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: contact

**Note I don't own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 4: Contact

 _Present_

Harry and Ginny had just arrived home and Harry was like "Kids, were home," announced Harry. "Kids? where are you?"

Ginny then called Kreacher. "Hey Kreacher where are the kids."

"Your not gonna like this but Kreacher saw Master James play with Time-Turner and then next thing Kreacher knew, the kids were gone." said the ancient House-elf.

"WHAT? but.. how.. Harry What are we gonna do?" Ginny asked terrified.

Just then Harry felt his mirror glow and picked it up and was thankful that Lily was on the other side. "Lily where are you guys?"

 _Past_

"Hey Dad funny story, but not so funny to you but-" started Lily. She the passed the mirror to Teddy.

"James and Fred broke a time turner and now we're over 20 years in the past, the summer before your fifth year." said Teddy.

 _"What, but... never mind I'm gonna get Hermione, she has a prototype so we'll be there, just don't tell them about the deaths okay." Harry said on the other side._

Unaware of what future Harry's mistake was, Dumbledore asked "Who dies?"

"We're not sure if we should tell you." said Teddy.

"If your father is gonna be here a obliviate our minds, you might as well tell us." said Remus.

"Okay, but please don't try to be too sad, it'll only make us regret doing this." said Teddy. "We know that Vold- sorry You-Know-Who died in the end, and Sirius your cousin Bellatrix dies, Molly's the one who ends her."

"Molly, that is bad ass." said Sirius.

"You have done justice to Neville." said Moody.

"Who's Bellatrix?" asked Harry.

"Sirius' older evil cousin who joined the death eaters and tortured Neville's parents into insanity." said Remus.

"Thanks Molly."said Sirius.

"Don't you ever thank me, I committed murder, what kind of amonster am I." said Mrs. Weasley, crying in Arthur's shoulder.

"She almost killed Aunt Ginny, she would've done worst if you let her lived, she did terrible things grandma, you were just trying to protect your daughter." said Dominique.

"But still, I killed someone, I can't see myself doing that." cried Mrs. Weasley.

"It's alright Mollywobbles." said Arthur comforting his wife.

"Sorry Molly, but I'm afraid we must continue." said Kingsley.

"So to start with who dies, Uncle Harry I'm sorry to say this but at the end of your fifth year, Sirius dies at the battle of the department of mysteries by his cousin Bellatrix." said Victoire.

"WHAT! NO, THIS CAN'T HAPPEN." cried Harry.

"It's okay Harry, at least I died protecting you." Sirius said comforting Harry.

"But this can't happen, I can't let the closest thing I have to a father being dead." said Harry.

"It's alright harry. you'll be fine." said Hermione.

"Yeah, at least you still have Hagrid." said Ron. Hermione glared at him "To soon."

"No Ron, you both are right, at least I have three more Dad figures." said Harry.

"A year after that, Professor Dumbledore dies at the hands of Snape." said Victoire.

"What, that's it I'll kill you Snape." exclaimed Sirius as he got out his wand.

"Wait, Snape killed him under Dumbledore's orders, he was already gonna die anyways, he only did it so that way Draco didn't become a murderer, Draco was given a mission by You-Know-Who, and Dumbledore knew he couldn't do it, that's why he told Snape to do it, Dumbledore was already dying, and he needed Snape to do it." said Victoire. This made Sirius calm down.

"Why was I dying to begin with." asked Dumbledore.

"Voldemort's cursed object got to you." said Teddy.

"Anyways, a month after that Alastor Moody died." said James.

"Did I die in battle?" asked Moody.

"Yes." replied Albus.

"Okay then." said Moody.

"A couple months after was Ted Tonks, who died on the run." said Victoire.

"NO, NOT MY DAD." cried Tonks. Lupin was there to comfort her.

"Soon after that was Dobby." said Victoire.

"NO, not Dobby. He was so innocent." said Harry.

"Killed by Bellatrix while saving you Ron, and Hermione." said Victoire.

"Then, there's the battle of Hogwarts." Teddy said while looking at the others. "Try to keep an open mind."

Teddy jestured towards James"In the Battle of Hogwarts, well Snape, Tonks, Remus, Colin, and Fred died."

This made Fred go white and made George cry. "No he can't, he just can't."

"There was an explosion that took Fred's life." said Lily.

Both Ron and Ginny had tears running down their faces, Charlie and Bill had a sad expression but kept it together, and Percy look so shocked that he didn't have anything to say. Molly of course was crying.

Both Remus and Tonks also looked shocked and Tonks was saddened by the fact that she wouldn't be the one to raise Teddy.

And Snape was just about the same expression he always has, Snape knew being a double agent was dangerous and would get him killed, so he wasn't surprised, 'but atleast Voldemort's dead' Snape thought to himself.

Ginny then spoke up and said "Is there anyone else/"

"No but it did leave an impact." said Lily.

"We're sorry about what happened though." said Roxanne

"Don't be I was the one who asked." said Dumbledore 'But I'm just glad the world is safe."

Just then Lily's mirror lit up.

 **Okay, sorry that this ones a little short but I wanna end this so I can go back to the Evans brother series, Hang on guys we're almost done, just one more chapter to go.**


	5. Chapter 5: rescue

**Note I don't own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter:5 Rescue

 _Just then Lily's mirror lit up._

"Hello!" Lily said to the mirror.

 _"Lily." said Harry on the other side of the mirror "Hermione has the time turner we'll be there soon. Just stay put."_

"Okay daddy." Lily said to the mirror.

"Professor,"Teddy turned to Dumbledore "I'm sorry to tell you but once Future Harry gets here, he'll erase all your memories of what happened."

"But you can't let him do that." said Sirius "With the knowledge we have, we can change the future-"

"But nothing will change." said Dumbledore.

"Why wouldn't anything change?" asked Harry

"Because Mr. Potter, Time is fixed, no matter what will happen everything Bill's daughter told us, time will always be fixed, you can not change the future, fate has plans for all of us, and if we are meant to die then so be it." said Snape.

"So that's it, I lose my twin." said George

"Don't be too hard on fate Georgie, I'll be fine in heaven." said Fred.

"I just never thought I would lose you." George said with tears in his face.

"Don't be sad, it won't happen until a couple of years, we'll make the most out of it.' said Fred.

"Does this mean I go back to being a prick?" asked Percy. He was sad that He was going to forget, he like Lucy.

"Sadly yes, but you'll come back, don't worry Daddy." said Lucy.

"So do I meet a nice women in the future." said Charlie,

"Yeah, but what's the use in telling you." said James.

Just then they heard a noise and future Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Bill, George, Percy, and even dragged Audrey with them.

"Lily thank heavens your here and you were smart enough to have that mirror no matter what." said Future Ginny as she went to hug Lily, James, and Albus. She then turned to James and Freddy and said "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO THINKING SNOOPING IN HARRY'S ROOM WHEN YOU KNOW YOUR NOT ALLOWED."

"We're sorry!" said James, Freddy, Alice, and Dominique in unison.

"OH SORRY DOESN'T BEGIN TO COMPREHEND HOW SCARED WE WERE AND NOW-" started future Ginny.

"Ginny, calm down, you can yell at them tommarrow." Future Harry said to his wife.

Past Ginny saw this and said "I grow up to be so much like Mum."

"Well when you have three kids you tend to yell every now and then." said Future Ginny.

"But other then that, oh my, I sure kept my figure." complemented past Ginny.

"Well I like to keep myself looking good for Harry." said Future Ginny.

Past Hermione saw Future Hermione and said "Well i see I look a little formal for this evening."

"Well I always look formal, being minister for magic in the future." said future Hermione.

"YES, I made an impact." said Past Hermione.

"Wait she becomes minister for magic." said past Ron.

"Yeah, but at least you'll be known as the guy who get's to f*ck the minister for magic." said Future Ron.

"Ron watch your language." said Future Hermione.

"Yes dear." said future Ron.

"Wait hold up." said past Ron. He looked at his future self "I got old, and grew a little on the waste."

"Yeah but at least you still have good hair." said future Ron.

George saw his future self, he was going to say something but Fred beat him to it "Thanks George, for naming your kid after me."

"It's no problem, I missed you man." said Future George.

"At least we all still have the memories." said past George.

Past Bill saw his future self and said "So you and Fleur"

"Yeah, she's pretty cool." said Future Bill.

"Nice" said Past bill.

Percy then saw his future self "So you must be me?"

"Yeah, sorry about the hair problem, but all that stress does get to you." Future Percy said while pointing to his grey balding hair.

Lucy saw future Percy and said "Daddy oh it's great to see you."

"Great to see you too." said Future percy while hugging Lucy.

Lucy saw Audrey and was like "Come Mum, meet past Dad."

"Alright I'm coming." Audrey said While walking over to Percy "Hi I'm Audrey, your future wife."

"Um.. HI." stuttered Percy. He was shocked of course, she looked better in person.

"So you must be Audrey." said Arthur. "Very nice to meet my future daughter in law."

"Oh yes tell me what's your job?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm a primary school teacher." said Audrey.

"For muggles, isn't that breaking the statue of secrecie." said Kingsley.

"Tell that to Percy, he was the one who told a muggle like me about the magical world.

"You told a muggle about our kind?" asked Remus.

"why yes she is of course very keen to herself." said Future Percy.

"So don't worry about me telling other muggles about your world." said Audrey

"Hey Alice, I came back to say your so grounded." said Neville.

"That is so fair." said Alice

"Well, guys as much as I want to leave you with the knowledge of the future, I'm Afraid I need to rease your mind, in order for a paradox not to happen, sorry." said Future.

"We understand," said Tonks, she then turned to Teddy and said "I look forward to being your mother Teddy."

"And I look forward to being your father." said Remus to Teddy.

"What, no hug for your future daughter in law." asked Victoire.

"Waite your getting married?" asked Tonks.

"Sorry That didn't come up." said Teddy

"All the reason more to be happy for you Teddy." said Tonks.

"Good bye Harry, I hope in the future Hogwarts is just as safe." said Dumbledore to future Harry.

"Good bye Dumbledore." said Future Harry.

"If you excuse me, but I think it's best if I obliviate Percy outside." said Future Percy.

"Yeah that's great." said Past Percy.

A minute later Future Percy came back with his thumbs up.

Harry then told all the time travelers to gather towards Hermione in the hall, he looked at Past Harry and said "Good luck harry."

"Thanks, me." said past Harry.

"Obliviate" said Harry to the Order members, Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione. Soon the memories of what happened have been erased from there past selves and Harry quickly went to the hallway.

Harry and the others then used the time turner and went home.

 **HPHPHP**

They had arrived and James was like 'We're home, hooray."

"James, Fred, Dominique you're grounded for the rest of the summer." said Ginny.

"That is so fair" said James.

 **The End.**


End file.
